Gleebook
by IheartKllaine
Summary: Glee clubers on facebook... 'nuf said.
1. Chapter 1

... So im kinda new to this. Only made one before this so no judging. Enjoy

Chapter 1

**Kurt Hummel** went from "single" to "in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**"

**Rachel Berry**, **Blaine Anderson**, and 22 others like this.

Comments:

**Noah Puckerman: Klaine is on bitches!**

(15 people like this.)

**Rachel Berry**: Kurt, just know, he can kiss. Like, really.

( 2 people like this. )

**Burt Hummel** posted a video: The Warblers: Candles/Raise Your Glass.

**Carole Hudson-Hummel**, **Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson**, and 17 others like this.

Comments:

**Blaine Anderson**: Just know, I specifically asked to sing that duet with Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: It's true. :)

**Quinn Fabray** went from "it's complicated" to "single"

**Rachel Berry**,** Noah Puckerman**, **Finn Hudson**, and 9 others like this

**Britt Pierce**: I'm So confused :(

Comments:

**Santana Lopez**: Whats up Britt?

**Britt Pierce**: I forgot how to sign out of facebook :(

**Santana Lopez**:I'm coming over now hun :)

**Britt Pierce**:Okay:) can we have sweet lady kisses aswell ?

**Santanna Lopez**: I told you not to say that in public Britt!

**Noah Puckerman**: At temple today, I saw the hottest girl, then I realized it was Rachel Berry. I'm officially shocked.

**Artie Abrams**, **Kurt Hummel**, and 19 other people like this.

Comments:

**Rachel Berry**: What can I say?

**Kurt Hummel**: Puckleberry is amazing.

**Blaine Anderson**: I second that.

**Rachel Berry**: I think no.

**Noah Puckerman**: I dunno.. sounds kinda hot.

**Rachel Beryy**: Oh God no..

... So there it is. Kinda short but whatevs ... Bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay new chapter :) …. Enjoy**

Chapter 2

**Rachel Berry **went from "single" to "in a relationship.

**Noah Puckerman**, **Santana Lopez**, **Kurt Hummel** and 12 others like this.

Comments:

**Santana Lopez:** Get some Berry!

**Kurt Hummel**: Who is it Rach?

**Finn Hudson**: Yeh who the hell is it?

**Santana Lopez**: Shut it custard nipples. Your getting it on with stretch marks anyways.

**Finn Hudson**: Whatever

**Noah Puckerman**: I think whoever Berry wants to date she can date. It's her life so leave her alone. Anyone would be lucky to have her.

**Finn Hudson**: …

**Kurt Hummel**: …

**Mercedes Jones**: …

**Sam Evans**: …

**Mike Chang**: …

**Brittaney Pierce: ** Dots make me dizzy :(

**Nick Duval: **OH GOD! MY EYES!

**Jeff Sterling: **THE MENTLE IMAGES!

**Nick Duval**: IT BURNS!

**Wes Montgomery:** What the hell are you guys talking about?

**Jeff Sterling**: Wes… You should of seen it….

**Wes Montgomery**: SEEN WHAT?

**Nick Duval**:… Klaine having sex.

**Kurt Hummel**: We were not having sex! And Klaine? Really?

**Blaine Anderson**: You should of knocked anyways

**Nick Duval**: We did!

**Jeff Sterling**: 7 times!

**Nick Duval**: But nice body Kurt ;)

**Jeff Sterling**: Yeh didn't know that was hiding underneath all those layers…

**Blaine Anderson**: Hey! Back off!

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh I'm flattered guys! But my body belongs to only one person ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: And what a fine body that is ;)

**Nick Duval**: Oh god! Not again!

**Jeff Sterling**: Yeh guys save it for in the dorms! Were sat in the same room as you! *Shudders*

**Nick Duval**: Oh god! There leaving!

**Wes Montgomery: **Why must I have such strange friends?

**Nick Duval**: :D

**Jeff Sterling**: :D

**Noah Puckerman** went from "single" to "in a relationship.

**Rachel Berry**, **Santana Lopez**, **Mike Chang** and 17 others like this.

**Mike Chang**: Yes man! Who's the lucky girl?

**Sam Evans**: Yeh who is it?

**Kurt Hummel**: Wait….. Is Pucklebery on!

**Finn Hudson**: It better not be!

**Santana Lopez**: Look Frankenteen, get your jealous little ass out of there life before I go Lima Heights on it!

**Arite Abrams**: Whipped.

(10 people like this)

**Rachel Berry**: I'm happy for you Noah.

**Kurt Hummel:** wait so it isn't Rachel? Then who is it?

**Noah Puckerman** is in a relationship with **Rachel Berry**.

**Rachel Berry**, **Kurt Hummel**, **Artie Abrams** and 31 others like this.

**Kurt Hummel**: I knew it! **Puckleberry** is a go!

(12 people like this)

**Noah Puckerman**: Love you Rach xxx

**Rachel Berry**: Love you too Noah xxx

**Mike Chang**: She's got you whipped man

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Mike!

**Mike Chang** : Sorry sweetie :(

**Santana Lopez**: Whipped.

(21 people like this)

**A/N**

**Sooooooo That's chapter 2 ! :) tell me what you think!**

**I kind of love Santana and Rachel friendship so I'm keeping it !**

**And you got to have the Warblers in there too!**

**Next chapter I'm thinking party at Puckermans? Tell me what you think!**

**Bye for now :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so I think this chapter is going to be a no facebook one. Mainly because I want to write about everyone getting drunk :). May turn into M… just to warn you!**

**Enjoy …**

**Noah Puckerman: **Party at puckerman's bitches!

(14 people like this)

**Rachel Berry**: Only the members of the glee club are invited. Kurt, you can invite the warbler's as well

**Noah Puckerman**: Yeh, What she said.

**Nick Duval: **AWESOME!

**Jeff Sterling: **HOUSE PARTAY!

**Kurt Hummel: **Ohgod... This can only end badly…

**Blaine Anderson:** Don't worrie about it babe, Have a few drinks and loosen up :)

**Kurt Hummel**: At least I don't have to watch you sucking Rachel's face this time

**Blaine Anderson**: *shudders* only yours babe :)

**Santana Lopez**: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

(22 people like this)

Everyone started to pile in Puckerman's house

Santana brought more beer than would EVER be necessary in her backpack. Like seven 24-packs.

Once they had all had a couple beers in them, Santana squealed, "Let's play spin the bottle!"

Mike was already rummaging around in the cabinets for a wine bottle that was nearly empty. He found one, drained the contents, and brought the bottle to Santana triumphantly. "Get in a circle!" Tina cheered, clapping her hands merrily as she bounced onto Mikes lap. Everyone gathered in a circle.

"Rachel go first!" Puck insisted. Having already had 3 or 4 beers instead of 2 like everyone else, he was starting to feel the effect.

Rachel sighed heavily. "Okay, fine." She stepped forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Santana. "Okay, re-spin!"

"NOPE." Finn exclaimed. "NO RE-SPINS! YOU HAVE TO DO IT!" He seemed very excited about this.

Santana shrugged and stumbled to the middle of the circle. "I'm ready for you, hobbit"

"No tongue." Rachel insisted.

Santana shrugged. "Sounds fair to me." She took Rachel's face in her hands and kissed her gently for just long enough to be acceptable to the crowd and then backed away as though it was something she did every day—and as Rachel reminded herself, it probably _was_ something she did every day. The entire room ooohed and ahhhed and then it was over.

"My turn! " Blaine exclaimed, being the most drunk of out every one. Blaine stumbled to reach the wine bottle and spun it. All eyes were on the bottle until it made a stop.

"KURT!" Blaine squealed happily as he straddled his boy friend and crashed his lips with his before the boy could even speak.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and went along for the ride. This wasn't new to them anyway.

"Wanky" Santana commented whilst leaning on Wes' shoulder for support.

Blaine picked up Kurt by his hips and crashed them down onto the couch. Everyone went silent and the only thing that was heard were moaned and whimpers.

Kurt was inching his hands to the hem of Blaine's shirt when he herd a cough

"Um.. Guys? This is kind of creepy" Finn said while shuffling awkwardly

" I think its hot" Commented Jeff with wide eyes

" Totally hot" Nick finished

Blaine glanced up for a second and went back to making out with his boyfriend regardless of the crowd.

"Me and Blaine are going to go upstairs" Kurt growled.

"Don't Jizz on my sheets dude!" shouted puck as Kurt and Blaine stumbled upstairs

"Don't worrie Pucky! I'll catch most of it in my mouth!" Blaine slurred

"DUDE!" Finn shrieked. "THAT'S GROSS, JUST GO !"

"Okay, Now we have that settled, Its time for a new game!" Santana cheered

"What game?" Mercedes questioned whilst cuddling into Sam's side

"Oh! I have one!" Jeff slurred "Seven minutes in heaven!"

"Oh this is gunna be good" Said Santana, Winking at Wes

"Okay, I'll go first" Said Quinn whilst spinning the bottle

Rachel

" What? Me again?" Whined Rachel, Getting up and heading to the closet anyway.

" Dude, Dose this not bother you? " Finn questioned to Puck

"Nahh man, This is hot!" Puck Slurred

" Okay we will knock on the door when your seven minuets is up" Santana Explained

The closet was pitch black. Puck had kindly informed them that the light bulb had burned out last summer and he never got around to fix it. The sound of the loud, obnoxious music was subdued in here and all the blonde could really hear was Rachel's fast breathing.

Quinn didn't exactly know what to do. Yeah sure, she had kissed a few girls before for a but she also didn't want to force herself on the tiny diva. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Rachel?", her voice was tentative. "You know we don't actually have to do anything if you don't want t-" Her rant was cut short by soft lips pressing firmly against her own and for a second Quinn forgot who and where she was and that they only had about seven minutes in here before the others were requesting results. Rachel's lips moved sensually against her own, warm and wet and so damn _soft,_ like velvet or something and all thought except for the tiny brunette left Quinn's brain as she grabbed Rachel by the hips and pressed her against the wall of the closet, trapping her and pushing her body flat against her.

Rachel's head swam with thousands of thoughts revolving around the gorgeous blonde currently pressing up against her but none of them even remotely resembled a 'Stop' or a 'No' and certainly not a 'Get off me right now, Quinn before I use my rape whistle on you'.

Their kisses were getting sloppier and harder and the brunette whimpered as she felt Quinn bite into her bottom lip before running her tongue over it soothingly. Rachel wanted the whole party experience and a drunken make out session in a broom closet with a girl she normally didn't even look twice at this way seemed like the right way to go.

Quinn's lips ghosted over Rachel's cheek next, kissing and biting and licking her neck and sucking shamelessly on Rachel's rapidly beating pulse point.

"God Quinn" Rachel breathed as Quinn made her way back to Rachel's face

"Two minuets left !" Santana yelled

Quinn and Rachel came back to reality breaking apart to fix there hair and clothes

"That was"

"Interesting"

Rachel was about to say something when the door swung open and all eyes were on the two of them

"Wanky, I heard some sloppy kisses" Santana smirked

"Oh god that's so hot babe" Commented Puck, Wide eyed

"Okay I'm getting bored. Who wants to get wasted?" Shouted Santana. Everyone cheered and crowded round the make-shift bar for some drinks. The party was just getting started.

The party continued to rage on for another two hours and Rachel found it rather amusing. she had mostly sat down on the couch, striking up a conversation with whoever sat down with her. Finn had sat down first and proceeded to ask Rachel for a whole ten minutes if he was having a good time, Rachel assured him he was but Finn was pretty persistent in saying that she didn't look like she was having a good time. Finn then started crying asking for Rachel to take him back witch she declined and Finn gave up and started a new conversation with someone else.

Tina came over and started to talk to her after Finn left. She was being a bit cuddlier than usual, playing with her hair, feeling her arms and leaning on her, telling her that she had the prettiest eyes and most perfect face. Rachel just smiled and thanked her; laughing when Puck pushed her hand out of Rachel's hair and sat on her lap defensively staring at her. Pucks jealous side was kind of cute but totally unnecessary. Tina just hugged Rachel and promptly passed out for 30 seconds before standing up and joined Mike on the dance floor like nothing had happened.

Mercedes was talking animatedly about her upcoming solo for glee club, bouncing slightly on the couch as she smiled. Rachel didn't say anything, she just sat and listened to her talk and wondered briefly how she was even able to breathe as she talked rapidly and stumbled over her words.

The only disastrous thing that had happened in the last two hours was when the oven almost caught on fire. Jeff and Nick had gotten hungry and tried to cook pizza without taking it out of the box. Rachel had walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, when she saw them standing in front of the oven; asking each other how they were going to know when it was going to be ready since they couldn't see it. Rachel acted quickly and placed oven mitts onto her hands and took it out of the oven. After a few minutes of yelling at the two imbeciles, Rachel placed the pizza on a tray now out of the box and cooked it for them.

Word spread like wild fire through the house and before Rachel knew it, she was making sandwiches, pizza and fries for everyone. Some had began eating more gracefully, opposed to Wes who was stuffing his mouth with fistfuls of fries; not even waiting for them to cool down.

Rachel was grateful that the night was slowing down, Santana, Brittany, and Artie had all gone to bed by 3:00 a.m. While Tina had feel asleep on the couch, Mike and Sam had began to slow dance in the middle of the room; well trying to what they called dancing at least. The music had been changed from Top 40 fast tempo techno songs to something much softer, slow dancing to the dulcet tones of Norah Jones's 'Come away with me'. Sam and Mike were resting each other's foreheads on the opposites shoulder and slowly staggered around in circles. It was a cross between dancing, and trying to keep them-selves up right.

"Hey babe" Puck whispered in Rachel's ear from behind. He came towards the front of the couch and sat on it dragging Rachel onto his lap.

"Hey Noah" Rachel was still a bit tipsy from the 4 wine coolers she had.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Noah Whispered whilst kissing and sucking at her neck

"su-sure" Rachel stuttered. Even after all this time, Noah still made Rachel Stutter.

"Hey guys!" Puck yelled, "Me and Rach are going up, Don't bun the place down whilst I'm gone"

"kay dude" Same Mumbled still dancing on his own

Puck had Rachel pinned to the wall, Hands above her head, Kissing her hard whilst moving to his room. Rachel writhed under his touch and was glad they finally made it to His room.

When they opened his door, They were met by a sight that would never get out of there head. Kurt had Blaine pinned to the bed, Both naked, Kurt was on top of Blaine whilst Blaine was mumbling and screaming nonsense.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Rachel shrieked trying to cover her eyes.

"HOLY FUCK DUDES!" Puck screamed, "WHAT THE HELL"

Despite company, Kurt and Blaine didn't stop what they were doing. Kurt merle turned his head toward the couple and calmly said "Do you mind?"

Rachel and Puck Stumbled out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"That is an image I will never get out of my head" Puck whispered, Blankly

"Never" Rachel Agreed"

**Blaine Anderson**: What I night….

(22 people like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: You can say that again.

**Rachel Berry**: I still can't get that image out of my head.

**Kurt Hummel** :Yehhh about that…

**Blaine Anderson**: Sorry guys :/ when me and Kurt are drunk were… Animals

**Finn Hudson**: DUDE! PLEASE!

**Noah Puckerman**: Well, I can say that was a successful night. Apart from a few things( Klaine sex) it was Fucking Awesome! Next week I say we have another Party! Like if you agree

(22 people like this)

**Rachel Berry**: Oh god…

**A/N YAY! Longer than the other chapters but by far my favourite :) Drunk glee kids are awesome… tell me what you think :)**

**Bye…. For now ;D**


End file.
